Pulsing Pencil
by WantHim
Summary: The first year at college is full of new things. New Friends, new Love and maybe even a new family.


This story begins in the first year of university I experienced, It was the first year after I graduated from high school. I studied on 'Dublin University Reginald Fox' in Ireland. Short: DURF I always liked art, from the first day I saw an artist, I thought 'Yes I wanna do this'. And when I finally got this scholarship I totally freaked out. As soon as I packed my things, I flew to Ireland, found an apartment in Dublin and began to study. One of the reasons I wanted to go to DURF was my brother. He began to study (a year before) in Dublin too. He always told me how awesome Dublin was and how funny studying Law was. I never believed he liked it, but what suits him. He told me, he also found a girl and new friends and I was very excited if I meet them  
My alarm clock rang and I turned around to stare at that red metallic devil thing  
I hated everything about alarm clocks, the noisy ring they shouted from their inner out, their design and mostly how they always were on time.  
Well, most of the time.  
When I looked on it, it was 7.30.  
I jumped out of my bed.  
My first course would be at 8 o'clock and I needed twenty minutes to the university.  
As soon as I realized this, I tried to do everything I needed to do in five minutes. While I fast-showered (which means pits, my lady house and my butt) I brushed my teeth. "I am not gonna shave today.", I said to myself, thinking that emancipation meant for me today, that if the men wouldn't shave, why should I though? I brushed my hair, while painted my face. After a little disaster, which resulted in my lipstick being everywhere but not on my lips, I swore myself to never brush hair and doing make-up together again. I dressed myself with black slim pants and a long armed dark blue shirt. In less than 20 minutes my course would start, I saw when I unplugged my phone and grabbed my bag.

I locked my apartment and sprinted down the stairs to my car. Luckily it wasn't very much going on on Dublin's streets, so I just drove as far as I could, but still in the speed limit to the university, parked and ran into the building. _Look, how beautiful it is_ , the inner me said, seeing how good it was structured. "We don't have time for that.", I said to myself and looked onto the board, where the art first semester course was. Hall 4. I looked around searching for hall four, when I finally saw it. I calmed myself, took my fake glasses out, walked in and the whole course turned around and looked at me. 149 people and they all looked at me. Well 150, even the professor stared at me. "I am sorry, can I help you?", she said in a Canadian accent.

"Yes, uhm sorry but I think this is my course." "I hope it is!", a guy from the far front shouted and made a high five with his friend. I got blushed and some girls shook their head. "Mister Santiago?", the professor said and looked to the guy. He smiled, grabbed his crotch, what I could saw from the very last row. He was such an arse. "Yes, baby?", he asked. "Out.", the brown haired professor said. Santiago looked shocked but laughed seconds later. "I am not joking, Mister Santiago. Get out of my course.", she said and pointed to the door. The stares between them silenced the whole hall and after a minute, Santiago stood up, packed his bag and left. "Come, Meliorn.", he said, but his friend resist on going. "She didn't said I should go.", Meliorn said and left sitting. "Really, dude?", he asked and left without another word. He walked by me and if watches could kill, I would be dead. As soon as the doors closed, the professor smiled again and offered me the seat from Santiago. I walked down, sat next down to Meliorn and the professor began her course.

"I am professor Fray. Actually it is Dr. phil. in art. Fray. But you all can just call me Professor Fray." The course laughed.

 _Oh, she is funny, nice, I like her._

"As you could see, not everybody is allowed in my course. The example, which Mister Santiago just gave us, shows that if you are racist or sexist towards one of my students, you are out."

 _Okay, I definitely love her._

"It also could be that I will throw some people out of this course.", Professor Fray, who was standing at her table, left to go to the video projector. She turned it on and a list of names was shown. I read it through and it shocked me that she listed the whole course on one folio.

"Those names are you. When I see that you are sexist, racist, behave badly, don't get along with the topics and can't organize or don't work in groups, you are out."

 _Oh god, she is very strict, I totally need to find friends here._

"I know this sounds strict.", she said as she turned her back to the course. "By the way, Mister Hastings, you better put out that chewing gum and no, Maui'i won't be your new girlfriend, she isn't attracted to you.", Fray said and looked at the guy behind me.

The guy looked away from Maui'i and swallowed the gum. "Good.", Professor smiled and turned back to the course. "It may appeal to you that if you are in the very last 10 people of this course and believe me, only 10 people from here will be real artists. Half of you will quit within the first semester and go to another specification. The rest will either get a low degree or do totally other things."

Her face turned dark. "One of you will be killed or will kill him or herself." She put on a smile again. "If you are in the top 10 otherwise, you will be my team for my next project. You may think, what project and I won't tell you. But let me tell you, it will be a big one." The course mumbled. Meliorn, next to me looked at me. "What could it be?", he asked me. "I don't know, maybe a sculpture against something?" Professor Fray looked over the course, maybe even picking out who she will take. Her watch landed on me and her mimic froze. _Okay_ , I thought. _I am out_. I will be the first to get kicked out. Well after Santiago, obviously. "Hush!", she said and the course silenced. "Let's begin with art."

After two hours of art by Professor Fray, she released the course, so we all packed our things, except me. Well I tried. Fray talked so much, I wrote my whole notebook full with it. "Can I talk to you, please?", she asked me, while I tried to order my notes. I was a bit scared so I just threw it all in my bag. "Sure.", I sad and went to the table. "You from Idris?", she asked. "New York City, actually. I have never been to Idris, as it is here in Ireland." Fray nodded. "And you're name?" "Clarissa Lightwood, but my family calls me Clary." "I see." Professor Fray smiled and stood up. "Let me tell you, Clary. This will be an awesome year for you!" We both laughed and after I said bye, I went home.


End file.
